Run Baby Run
by Final Phantasy
Summary: In which Nico and Will are two fliratious high school students who can't seem to get enough of each other. After all, Nico is the new kid, and Will is the guy who so kindly volunteers to show him around. When things start to get a little bit more... interesting, how will the two manage to identify whatever their relationship is? Solangelo fluff/smut
**Author's Note:**

 **First of all, I'm sorry if Will and Nico are a bit OOC. Their main personality traits and behavior are still intact, but I've decided to make them a lot more flirtatious and open for the sake of this story. I've been told I write both of these characters extremely well, and I always keep their dialogue realistic, but I wanted to spice things up with this fanfic.**

 **Secondly, I know in this story I say Nico is a fourteen year old junior, but his fifteenth birthday is approaching soon, and he has skipped a few grades. If this story is requested enough and I make more chapters, I will dive deeper into his schooling background and explain how he got so far ahead.**

 **Last of all, I hope you guys enjoy the story! It's been a while since I've written anything halfway decent, so I'm really proud of this fanfic. I may or may not continue it, so bear with me here (:**

 **Chapter 1: New Kid**

"Do I really have to do this?" Nico asked his aunt, Sally Jackson, in the most serious tone he could muster.

"I'm afraid so dear," she replied sympathetically.

She knew how hard the transition had been for Nico. Leaving your former home in Venice, Italy was not an easy task for anybody, especially not for somebody as young as him.

"On the bright side," Sally began positively. "Your mother and father will be in New York by the end of the month. Bianca and Hazel are still organizing their paperwork, but they should arrive in America any day now. I promise that in one month, everything will have worked itself out perfectly."

A small smile spread across Nico's face at the thought of his family. Sure, they were across an entire ocean, but they were still a loving family. In a month they would all be reunited in a beautiful new home in America.

After a few moments of deep thinking, she beamed brighter than Las Vegas at night as a large smile made its way onto her face. "That's the spirit, sweetie! We both know school won't be so bad! You'll have Percy and Jason to show you the ropes and guide you around the school. I promise it's not as agonizing as it seems."

"Yeah, whatever you say," Nico replied with just a hint of sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Oh hush," Sally said while gently shoving her nephew's shoulder. "We better leave now if you want to show up on time, so let's go!"

The pale boy let out one last aggravated huff as he followed his aunt out the door, dragging his brand new skull backpack on the floor.

Being the new kid sucks. Being the new kid arriving in the middle of the school year sucks even more. Being the new kid, arriving in the middle of the school year, _and_ being a fourteen year old high school junior sucks t _he most_.

It was at the moment Nico made the radical notion that life at the prestigious Goode High School was going to be _absolute hell_.

 _~Page Break~_

Nico awkwardly waved his aunt goodbye as he approached the school's main entrance.

 _Great_ , the sulking boy thought to himself. _My two cousins, the only people at this entire school that I know, are trapped in basketball practice until the beginning of first period. In summary, I have to navigate this damn high school by myself and manage not to screw anything up while I search for my classroom. Wonderful. Just fucking wonderful._

The skinny boy paced himself as he walked by a sea of faces who didn't even bother to give him a second glance.

 _Stupid snobby rich kid school_ , he scoffed to himself.

Nico glided down the hallways as carefully as possible, making sure not to make any unwanted eye contact with his peers in the process. The _last_ thing he needed was to bump into some meat head jock or some prissy cheerleader princess and get himself into a whole new world of trouble.

"Dude!" a sandy blonde haired boy with a letterrman's jacket spewed barbarically, ripping Nico away from his inner monologue. "I swear, I'm going to steal that blonde goddess from Seaweed Brain one way or another! You can count on it!"

 _Idioti delle scuole superiori, controllare_ , Nico mumbled to himself as he glarred at the superficial fool.

"Ten bucks says you can't even get into her pants!" one of his friends joked while slinging a skinny arm across his broad shoulders.

The guy's friends let out a howl of laughter as the self proclaimed ladies' man continued to dish all about his plan to steal this 'blonde goddess' from some poor unsuspecting guy who they nicknamed Seaweed Brain.

 _They're such losers_ , Nico chided to himself. _Where do they get off talking so poorly about some girl who isn't even here to defend herself? They disgust me_.

Nico sailed past the overly idiotic group undetected, thankful for the fact that people never really paid him any attention. He made a sharp turn into an unoccupied corridor (where the hell were all the other students?) and darted down the empty passage before anyone caught sight of him.

In his desperate attempt to escape the seemingly dangerous situation, the pale boy managed to crash right into another student.

" _Fottermi_!" Nico cursed in Italian as he fell to the ground.

"Oh my god!" the other boy shrieked. "I am so, _so_ sorry! I-I wasn't watching where I was going, and my friends kept texting me so I felt pressured to hurry down the halls, and I-"

"Hey, breath," Nico interjected, raising his skinny hands in the air, and effectively shutting the stranger up. An attractive stranger. Okay, a really, _really_ attractive stranger.

The boy Nico had carelessly collided with had a mop of adorably messy blonde hair, light blue eyes that could put the seas to shame, a perfect tan, light freckles sprinkled across his cheeks and nose, thick blonde eyelashes, and incredibly kissable pink lips.

"Don't worry about it," Nico added once he had finally regained his composure. "I was rushing down the halls with my head down. If I had actually been watching where I was going, none of this would have happened. It's all good."

The tan boy smiled brightly as he slowly looked Nico up and down. Nico couldn't help the light blush that spilled across his face when he realized the other boy had a smug smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I'm Will," the blonde boy exclaimed after he finished checking Nico out from head to toe. "Will Solace."

"I'm Nico di Angelo," Nico replied shyly, his blush reddening and becoming more obvious.

"You're shy," Will noted, raising his left eyebrow in a way that made Nico's heart burst. "It's kinda cute."

Now Nico was _positive_ he was as red as a ripe tomato.

"I'm not always this shy," Nico said, batting his long eyelashes in a way that was anything but innocent. "You're just so cute, I didn't know how to react. We just met and you've already got me tripping over myself."

"Oh, is that so?" Will remarked. He brushed a blonde lock of hair behind his ear and gave Nico a questioning look.

"I'm sorry for asking, but is this your first day here? Or have I just never noticed someone as attractive as you until today?"

The pale boy literally felt his heart skip a beat. Was this guy actually flirting with him? A cute, blonde, tan guy flirting with him was just simply unheard of!

"Yeah," Nico answered instantly. "It's my first day here, and so far, I _really_ like what this school has to offer."

The shorter boy made a show of checking Will out, occasionally nodding his head in approval or biting his bottom lip. This time it was Will's turn to flush red.

"So you're a flirt too, huh?" Will questioned while extending his hand towards the shorter boy.

To the tan boy's surprise, Nico intertwined their fingers together and shot the blushing boy a playful wink.

"Not use to the attention, stud? You better get used to it soon, cuz' I'm stuck at this school for another two years or so."

"Are you a junior, New Kid?" Will asked, squeezing Nico's hand as he leaned in just a little bit closer. The raven haired boy leaned in a little bit as well, not letting Will have the final move. He was in no position to lose to him. Not now. Not today. Not _ever_.

"Sure am," he countered immediately. "How about you blondie?"

"I'm a junior too, New Kid."

"Then I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other, huh?"

"I guess we will."

At this point, the two flirtatious boys were only inches apart. Sadly, the moment was ruined as the warning bell for first period rang throughout the school.

" _Fanculo_!" Nico cried at the realization that class was about to start and he still had no idea where his first period class _even was_.

"What's wrong?" Will questioned, his former confidence now completely wiped away.

"Class is going to start any minute now, and I still have no idea where to go!" the Italian boy explained as he stood up and desperately looked around.

"Woah, like you said before, take a deep breath and calm down. What's your first period, New Kid?"

"AP European history with Mr. Taylor in room A 117."

"Great!" Will beamed while picking himself up off the floor. "You have first period with me! On the bad side, we're all the way across the school. What were you doing all the way over here, anyway?"

"Well, I _am_ the new kid," Nico stated obviosuly.

"Come on," Will said while nodding his head sideways. "We have to go now if we want to make it on time. I know a secret shortcut we can take that'll lead us to the other side of school in no time."

Without waiting for an answer, Will took Nico's hand in his and began sprinting down the still empty hallway. The blonde boy led the shorter boy into a barren staircase, tugging him down as fast as humanly possible. In a record breaking four minutes and twenty one seconds they had managed to travel from one side of the school to another.

"Sit with me?" Will asked when they had finally entered the classroom.

Nico nodded eagerly as he sat next to the handsome boy. His heart was currently doing a gymnastics routine and he could feel skeletal butterflies fluttering around inside his stomach.

Maybe high school wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
